


By Chance to Intention

by oihermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihermione/pseuds/oihermione
Summary: 12 years have passed since the war ended. Hermione Granger is now a divorced mother of a 9-year-old son, working from home as an author. Severus Snape has secluded himself in the muggle world with his 9-year-old daughter. When their children's paths cross, how will they react to their friendship? A chance encounter may end up saving them both in more ways than one.





	1. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter brings two unlikely people together in the muggle town of Cokeworth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is post-war, Severus survives, mostly HBP and DH compliant, the only significant changes made were the couples in the end. Harry will be with an OC of mine, Ron is already remarried to a girl that was at Hogwarts a few years below him, she wasn't mentioned in detail in the books, but I'll be using her name. I picture her as a Molly Weasley type wife, which is what I think Ron would want. Ginny and Luna are married and have adopted kids, and the rest of J.K. Rowling's canon couples are used here. (e.g. Bill/Fleur, Percy/Audrey, George/Angelina, Neville/Hannah, Draco/Astoria)
> 
> This story is rated M for future mentions of rape, and no, none of the main characters is the perpetrator. Eventual smut also likely.

" _It's such a happiness when good people get together._ "  
― Jane Austen, Emma

Dec. 3rd, 2010

She sighed in relief, she felt more relaxed than she had in weeks as she meandered up the aisle of books in the small muggle library of Cokeworth. It was apparently a newer addition to the town, having overheard a few people discussing it while she was at the grocer's. Having just moved here with her son Henry in November, she was just getting the chance to peruse it on the quiet December afternoon.

Grabbing a book at random and flipping it over, Hermione read the summary quickly before shaking her head slightly and putting it back into its place on the shelf. Turning around, she scanned the opposite side of the row, when a title suddenly caught her eye. It was a book she had not read since she was quite young. _I'm not even sure I own this book, which is shocking in itself._

Her thoughts were suddenly reminiscent of her seemingly distant childhood. She had always felt beyond her years, but it was not until she had hit 30 last year that the years seemed to catch up with her. She had not changed much, her hair still mostly untamable, but she often resorted to pulling it back at the nape of her neck or into a plait. There was the slightest impression of smile lines on her face. The only other distinct change was her use of a pair of square reading glasses. Although she knew it was something easily remedied with her magic, she truly enjoyed wearing them.

She paused when reaching for the memorable text, having heard the rustle of pages being turned nearby. Shaking her head, she knew there was no reason to feel as though she was being watched, and her thoughts soothed her. _No one from the wizarding world would possibly come here to find me. Besides Harry or Ginny maybe._ Grabbing the text, she opened it and began to read it, walking back up the row without looking up.

Finding her way to a cushioned chair nearby, she looked around for her nine, nearly ten, year old son. Spotting him discussing something at length with a young girl around his age, she sat down where she would have a good view of them. As she became consumed with her book, she almost didn't notice the pair walking up to her once she was three chapters in.

Marking her place, she sat up, looking at her son's smart grin and curly head of dark hair. He hardly resembled his father, aside from being on the taller side for a nine-year-old and a spatter of freckles on his face.

"Mum, this is my new friend Katherine. I wanted to invite her over for dinner to show her my other books at home. Is it okay if she asks her dad?"

Hermione admired her son's friendliness, "It's wonderful to meet you, Katherine. I'd be delighted to have you over for dinner. If your father needs to speak with me first, just let me know."

The girl smiled, shook Hermione's hand, and nodded before walking away with Henry. Hermione returned to her book, considering the encounter. _He's never invited any friends over before… I wonder why this one is different. He wants to show her his books. That must be it, she's a bibliophile like us._ Marveling at her thoughts, she had hardly gone back to reading before she heard the young Katherine's voice somewhere behind her.

"She's right over here daddy, the pretty lady in the green jumper!"

 _Pretty lady, how sweet of the girl._ As her son came into view from the corner of her eye, she marked her place again and turned, halfway standing, to introduce herself to the girl's father.

Everything around them seemed to go still, except the two kids who were fidgeting nearby.

Hermione finally felt able to draw herself up to her full height when the man standing across from her said, "Miss Granger?" in a bemused voice, but seemed slightly tense.

_Oh dear. I'm really not imagining the man standing in front of me, am I. He has a daughter?_

She gave him the smallest of smiles, looked down at her son and said with an encouraging tone, "Why don't you and Katherine go find me a couple books to take home, Henry?" Best to remove them from this situation to make it slightly less awkward. As the kids, who had been watching the encounter confusedly, slowly wandered away, Hermione held out her hand for him to shake.

_I feel like an imbecile, reaching for Severus Snape's hand, I mean really._

"I'm not sure exactly how to address you now, I'd prefer not to call you sir or Professor, but Snape sounds a little unfriendly. Regardless though, you may call me Hermione."

_Unlikely, but a polite offer I think._

The man shifted uncomfortably before taking her hand. "I apologize, I have not happened upon anyone from the wizarding world here before." Pausing, he let go of her hand. "Though, I am curious at what brings you here, if you were not expecting to see me either." _He almost sounds suspicious._ Her thoughts focused on his response as he continued, "Ministry employees tend to owl me before visiting, and they typically do not come to find me in a public place."

Hermione raised a brow, but sat back down in the cushioned chair, inviting him to do the same in the chair next to her. _Might as well make myself comfortable for this superiorly awkward conversation. As he sat down slowly, she spoke._

"Well, my being here has nothing to do with you, I promise." _I can't have him think of me as a stalker._ "I confess I had no clue any magical people lived in this area, honestly." She eyed him as he seemed to digest her words. "Though, if it comforts you in knowing, I am no longer a ministry employee."

He seemed to take that with a slight shock but nodded slightly. "As to what actually brings me to Cokeworth, it is a little complicated but the short of it is, my grandmother left me a home in her will. She passed away a few months ago. Henry and I just moved in last month." _More information than he probably needed, or likely even wanted, but it warranted a small explanation._

As he contemplated his response, Hermione looked at the man thoughtfully. He had practically disappeared following the end of the war. The ministry had only seen him a few times in the years following to testify against captured Death Eaters and other Voldemort sympathizers. He truly looked much younger than she remembered. His days as a spy finally behind him, his physique and overall complexion seemed to resemble a much healthier man. Though his hair was still long, it looked much cleaner and well-kept. His attire was not entirely unexpected, but she was still startled to see him in muggle clothing. Of course, it had to be black slacks and a black sweater.

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss," he began, sounding genuine, "and am I to assume you left your job at the ministry? I hate to think anyone there would willingly fire a member of the Golden Trio," he made an odd, twisted face at those words, but sounded much like his older, sarcastic self.

_Well, that was more like the man she remembered._

"Thank you for your condolences," she smiled broadly, "And I think that may be a compliment if I'd ever heard one from you." She had to chuckle at his almost scandalized expression after that. _I better not push him too much, though he seems a little more open to conversation than I remember._

"You're correct, I did quit. I'm essentially freelancing as an author for now. I've published a few books about this and that, mostly history research I've conducted between the wizarding world and muggle worlds. It supports me and Henry, which is all I need as of now."

He nodded in agreement. "I am in a similar way, I sell my privately made potions and it does well to support Katherine and me." _That was interesting, I suppose it should be obvious he was working from home, otherwise, the wizarding world would have hounded him regularly._ There was an extended pause between the two before he looked around, presumably to check if the kids were in earshot. "Has something happened to Mr. Weasley, I admit I rarely give attention to the Prophet in recent ti-." He trailed off as Hermione cut in.

"As you should, it's still rubbish, typically," she almost snapped in response. _I can't believe he brought up Ron._ She schooled her expression while keeping eye contact with the man. "He's doing fine, he and his wife just had their second child together actually." His brow raised ever so slightly. Feeling as though another question was coming, she clarified. "Ron and I divorced a little over six years ago."

He showed no emotion in his response, "I apologize for bringing it up." _The old Professor I knew would have been extremely sarcastic in response to this, something definitely must have changed him... Ah. That's it._ She noticed him looking pensively at the kids from afar, "Though it seems your son is faring well."

"Oh, he's doing amazing." She smiled as they both looked in the children's direction, where they were each contemplating separate books. "He still sees Ron every other weekend, if Ron isn't too busy with the shop. He has school during the week here, so he stays with me the most."

He looked at her, slightly surprised, "You have him enrolled in a muggle school." _That wasn't a question._

She felt comfortable enough to laugh a little at this. "Don't patronise me, I was enrolled in a muggle school before I received my letter."

He shook his head, "No, I quite understand, I've been homeschooling Katherine in various muggle subjects. I would send her, but I had considered the possibility of her having her magic act up in front of muggles." _Ah yes, I'd considered that too, but Henry seems to be mostly calm and not prone to outbursts of magic._ "I was also enrolled in a muggle school before getting my letter, at my father's enforcing." After a moment's pause, he added hesitantly, "In fact, it was the local primary school."

"You grew up here?" _What else am I going to learn about this man in this short encounter…_

As he nodded, she continued, "I can understand homeschooling. I wanted Henry to make friends his own age, that weren't his cousins." She paused at this. "Though, he's never invited anyone for dinner before." As though sensing that she had a question coming, possibly because she sat up straighter or sat her book down on the table in front of them, he leaned forward slightly to listen to her closely. "Is it possible magical children can sense another's affinity for magic?"

It was as if a younger Hermione had taken over her general demeanor, she was sitting up as if in a classroom, having posed a question to the old Professor, and was waiting patiently for an answer. _Some things never change I suppose._

He seemed to ponder her question for a moment before responding, "It's possible. As adults, we can often sense certain types of magic, so it is plausible that we can do so unknowingly as children," he smirked as he looked at the kids who seemed to be making their way back with a handful of books each. "However, I am inclined to think your son has never met someone that is on his level cognitively. If he is anything like his mother, his knowledge should be on par with Katherine's."

_That was a completely unexpected response._

Laughing lightly at the underhanded compliment, she faced the kids expectantly. "Well, what have you two got for me?"

They laid out their choices on the table in front of her. As she read over each title, she saw Snape doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

"I told Katherine the kind of books you read, she said her dad liked the same kinds, so she grabbed some she knows he likes, and I grabbed a few more."

She chanced a look up at Snape at this, he was still looking at the books but there seemed to be a little more color in his face. _Oh, poor man._ She kept her grin to herself, she assumed he was embarrassed because a few of the books his daughter had chosen were romances she had heard of or read herself.

"Well, I'll narrow it down some for you, I've read these five already." She stacked the five to the side, which left four books. "I only want to check out two, so you can each pick one." Henry made his choice while Katherine grabbed two and looked at her father questioningly. He glanced over at Hermione, then down at the two books, and pushed the one on the left towards his daughter. Katherine picked it up smiling and handed it to Hermione. Henry handed her his choice and she began to read out the two titles.

"Remainder by Tom McCarthy and A Room with a View by E.M. Forster." She smiled at the two children, "These seem like good choices, you can put the rest of these back before we go, can't you Henry?"

Snape looked at his daughter, "Katherine, you should help him." The girl nodded, "Yes daddy, I will."

_What a polite young girl. Her manners seem to surpass that of any of Henry's Weasley cousins. Though that must be because of the man who raised her, I suppose._

As they gathered the books, Hermione looked over at the man, he was sitting straight up in the cushioned chair. He somehow managed to find a way to make a comfy chair seem uncomfortable. _Maybe they would both enjoy a social night. He would probably say no, but it was worth asking for Henry's sake, in case he would not allow his daughter over without his supervision._ She steeled herself before allowing herself to speak again, "You know, you should both come over for dinner. You're both in luck for tonight, I may not be the best cook, but I am great at ordering in."

_What on earth had possessed her to add that last bit? Gods Hermione._

He considered her offer for what seemed like a long moment before answering hesitantly, "I think that would be acceptable. I'm rather taken at Katherine making a friend as well, so I'd like to see where it goes from here."

_Ah, he's in the same boat. He probably doesn't want to come at all, he just doesn't trust me alone with her, I'm sure._

Hermione laughed, "Well, I assure you Henry is quite the gentleman in comparison to his father, especially for a nine-year-old." She reached in the bag hanging off her chair and pulled out a pen and scrap of paper, scribbling something on it before handing it to him.

"My address. You can come around six if that is suitable for the both of you."

He read over the paper, "You actually aren't too far from Katherine and me, we're around the corner, about three blocks up I believe."

_Neighbours with Professor Snape. What would Harry and Ron say?_

She was amazed for a moment, "It's so interesting to think you grew up so near my father. Though he is quite a bit older than you, I would guess."

"It really is a small world," he conceded.

The kids returned, each holding onto the books they had selected for themselves. Snape stood as Katherine handed him her selections. "Well, I suppose we will see you both this evening, Henry, Hermione," he nodded at them both, before adding in an afterthought, "and you may both call me Severus."

_That was the most unexpected thing she had heard come out of his mouth during this entire encounter. Severus. Calling him Severus? Now I really wonder what Harry and Ron would say…_

As the two walked away, Henry sat next to his mother. "Did you already know him, mum?"

She gave her son a calculating expression before explaining, "Honey, that was Severus Snape. My potions professor from when I was in school and one of the main heroes of the war."

Henry gaped at her. _I've given him a PG rundown of the war, of course he knows who Severus Snape is._

"B-but… he… so he's a… wait, Katherine's a witch?" Suddenly he looked extremely excited, "So I can talk to her about magic! This is great mum!"

Hermione was pleased with her son's quick processing of information. "She is, and I quite agree, I'm glad you've made a friend around here who is also magical." Smiling at him, "We better get home. I need to clean up some before getting dinner."

_I can't believe he didn't have any other questions… yet._

They made their way to check out their books, while her thoughts ran wild with a multitude of questions regarding the encounter. _Who was Katherine's mother, and why didn't Harry ever mention Sna-Severus having a daughter?_

______________________________________________________

As he walked out of the library of Cokeworth with his daughter's hand in his own, he pondered the encounter. He had just been almost cordial with someone he once despised. Halting at the crosswalk, he cursed silently. _I just accepted a dinner invitation from Granger. The thought taunted him, as though it was his fault. You've grown soft over the years, obviously._

Looking down at the dark, wavy hair of his daughter as they crossed the street, the slightly more optimistic side of his head cut in. _Of course you've grown soft, and for good reason._ With a half-smile at his daughter, they waited together patiently at the bus stop nearby, until Katherine shook him from his thoughts. She must have been waiting for him to say something to her about the encounter, otherwise, she might not have looked so frustrated when she asked her question.

"Are you going to tell me how you knew Hermione, daddy?"

He groaned to himself inwardly, _of course she wants to know._ His daughter's curiosity for the unknown matched his own. Considering his response carefully, he took on a more casual tone.

"She was a student of mine when I was a professor at Hogwarts. She did a great deal to help end the war as well."

"Was she a good student?"

He almost choked at this. _Gods, what on earth would make her ask that sort of question._

"She was. Some would say one of the brightest that Hogwarts has turned out."

"Good. Henry is smart too, I figured his mum must be. Especially if she likes books like you like." His daughter paused for a moment before looking up at him excitedly. "Oh, daddy! Henry is a wizard, isn't he! He must be if Hermione is a witch!" She was nothing short of jumping up and down as the bus pulled up to them.

"Yes dear, he is. Keep your voice down." They found seats near the front, away from the majority. "I am glad you have been able to make a friend that is like you, I apologize it's taken so long for you to do so." He looked genuinely sorrowful at this before Katherine shook him out of his melancholy.

"Daddy it's okay, I've had you, Uncle Draco, Aunt Astoria, and little Scorpius." She smiled up at him in an admiring way, a way that he believed no other person would ever look at him.

He didn't respond but pat her hair and pulled her close to him as the bus got closer to the stop near their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I will not be Ron bashing or having them hate one another in this fic, it was an amicable divorce and they are still friends.  
> This story will be quite long I believe, I've planned out 25 chapters so far and I feel that it's about the halfway point.  
> Please review! This is my first time publishing any writing I've done in almost 10 years, so any reviews are appreciated!


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scheduled dinner goes fairly well considering the guest that Hermione has... Her shock in his politeness is apparent, the kids seem to be not the only pair that may enjoy the other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were a few reviews I could not respond to on fanfictionnet, but thank you all for the kind responses! I wanted to directly respond to NeoQBirdie who had a question about why I used the name Henry rather than Hugo! The name 'Henry' is one Hermione picked and Ron liked it too, but they did not choose it to name him after Harry. Hugo is a name that I will use though! Ron and his current wife have the usual 2 kids, I kept the name Hugo, but I changed Rose's name to Ruby because the flower names feel overused to me. (Okay, I say that because the 3 kids I have Neville and Hannah having are all plant related, but come on, the man loves his plants.) Thank you for the question! If anyone cares to know about the kids that exist in my version of the next generation, I will post a little tree on my tumblr at some point, check my profile for that link. I even have ideal face claims I use for them. :)
> 
> Also, thanks to my betas Aleister, Leigha, & Brent :)
> 
> Another note that I feel the need to add, when I write Hermione I do picture her as mixed, but I try to write in a way that you can picture her and any other character as any race. This also goes for Harry, I like the idea of him being half-Indian through his dad, but as I said, this is up to the reader to decide!

" _Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things which give value to survival._ "  
― C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves

Dec. 3rd, 2010

Henry walked upstairs to his room quickly after she unlocked the door to their home. _He must want to clean up his study before Katherine arrives._ She shouted after him, "Make sure your room is clean and then come help me freshen downstairs, dear."

She heard him call back down to her as she sat her keys down in the lounge, "Yes, mum!"

_Now, where to start? We will probably end up in the lounge after we eat…_

The dining room was clean as they hardly used it. Henry usually had his meals in the lounge or on one of the barstools in their kitchen. She was biting her lip as she glanced in the dining room that led off their kitchen. _Clean enough, I'll lay out a tablecloth before they arrive and dust off our china cabinet._

The large china cabinet against the wall in her dining room was holding her grandmother's fine china. Though, she supposed, it was now her fine china. _Should I use it? No, that would be ridiculous._ Rolling her eyes at herself, she turned back to the kitchen and pulled out her wand to do a quick cleaning spell that freshened up the room around her. As the entrance to the dining room was an opening in the wall from the kitchen, the spell also covered that room.

"I supposed that will do for now," she said to herself. Turning, she headed back down the hall to the lounge area, just to the left of the front door. Setting about, she began to tidy this room by hand. _I have plenty of time before they arrive, I'll order the food in an hour…_ As she lost herself in her thoughts while she cleaned the room, she heard her son's footsteps coming down the stairs. She was holding one of the decorative pillows on her sofa to fluff and straighten it up when Henry walked in.

"What can I do mum?"

"Could you dust off the china cabinet in the dining room? Be careful with the china."

He nodded and headed off down the hall towards the kitchen. Turning back to her task at hand, she sat down the pillow. She was glad for having a large lounge area, which had honestly become more of a small library. She had to add two other large shelves when she moved in because of all the books she owned herself. Those in combination with the multiple shelves of books her grandparents had accumulated over their years made the room quite cosy, if you're the type that enjoys to read at least.

_I ought to light a few candles, pine maybe… It is almost Christmas after all._ She went to the storage closet they had in the hall to go through her candles. Glancing up at the large decorative clock hanging in the hall, she checked to see how much time they had. 4:35, plenty of time. As she was rummaging in the closet, Henry returned.

"What next, mum?"

"I'm looking for a candle to light in the lounge. If you want, you can go choose a tablecloth for the dining room. Try to find one to match the colors in the room."

He headed back down the hall as she made her selection and turned to head back to the lounge. Lighting a few candles with her wand, she spread them throughout the room. Setting the last one on the coffee table in the center of the room, she turned to survey the room.

_I think that's suitable, though I'm not sure if it's to Severus' tastes._

Laughing to herself, she suddenly imagined what Severus Snape's taste would entail. _Despite the dark demeanor of the man, I can't imagine that he truly enjoyed living in the Hogwarts dungeons for nearly 20 years…_ Henry walked back in at that moment.

"What are you laughing at mum?"

"Oh, nothing really sweetheart." Checking the time on a small clock on one of the bookshelves, she realized she should go ahead and order the food. Assuming everyone would enjoy whatever specialties the Chinese restaurant offered, she wondered briefly if Severus Snape had ever had Chinese food. _He must have, growing up and living in a muggle area…_

"Henry, why don't you start setting the table while I go and order the food?"

He went to get the plates and silverware from the kitchen and she followed behind him. Her grandmother's old landline was in the hall, just outside the kitchen. She kept it in use to call her parents, Henry's school, and because she never got around to learning how to use a muggle cell phone. They had gained popularity in the past years, but she had not been bothered because she had easier ways of contacting most people she knew through magic.

After she had ordered the food, she helped Henry finish setting the table. They still had around half an hour before Severus and Katherine were to arrive, so they both adjourned to the lounge As Hermione sat in her favorite chair, across from the couch to the right, she noticed the three books she had published that were always left on the coffee table between the two chairs and sofa.

_Should I move them? I wouldn't want him to think I was boasting…_

She resolved to leave them but added two other favorites of hers to the mix so as to include at least a small variety.

Henry looked peaceful, laying across the sofa with one of the books he had checked out from the library, reading silently. Rather than do the same, she found herself admiring her son. He loved books that involved adventures. His choices today reflected that, she knew. The one nearly touching his nose now was by one of his favorite authors, Jules Verne. Hermione knew his all-time favorite was C.S. Lewis, which anyone may guess if they met their cat, Caspian. Henry named him after going over a multitude of character names in his favorite books. She had purchased him when they moved last month, as they had lost Crookshanks a little over a year ago now. She mused to herself about whether Caspian would make an appearance tonight, he had taken to hiding out in Henry's room.

She heard a knock on the door and rose to answer it. Sighing, almost with relief, as she opened the door to the food deliverer. Thanking him as she paid him, she closed the door and headed towards the kitchen to set the food up. As she was placing the last bowl in the dining room, there was another knock at the door.

"Henry, can you get that and show them in?"

She could hear his footsteps rushing towards the door. Realizing suddenly that she needed to set out drinks, she grabbed two glasses and some juice for the kids. Briefly considering what Severus may want, she busied herself again to make tea.

Hearing Henry approach the opening to the kitchen, because he was talking to Katherine as they passed different artworks hanging in the hall. Many of these Henry had picked out himself, he truly adored looking at art. Turning, she found them standing together, with her old potion's master trailing behind them.

_Well, he doesn't look completely abhorred to be here, albeit somewhat uncomfortable._

Smiling at them, she moved around the island in her kitchen and nodded at Henry to show them into the dining room. Feeling more at ease to say Severus' name to his back than to his face, she spoke as he followed her son, "Severus, what would you like to drink? I've made the kids pumpkin juice and am making myself tea."

Gazing in his direction, he turned his head slightly towards her before responding. "Tea will be fine, thank you."

_A polite Severus, this appeared to be an equal combination of almost natural behavior, but equally bizarre to witness. No one would expect you to be completely at ease though, Hermione._

Finishing the tea, she made her way into the dining room. The kids had taken places next to one another, while Severus had sat himself across from his daughter. That left her to sit next to him or to sit at the end of the table next to Henry.

She internally sighed before making her way around the table to sit next to Severus. _I can't have him thinking I'm still nervous around him. I'm 31 years old, he can't take points away if I sit next to him._

Looking serenely at them all, she sat his tea in front of him and sat herself down.

"Thank you," he nodded as she sat down the tea, "and thank you for having us," he gazed over at Katherine who had been telling Henry about the book she had started after leaving the library.

"It's wonderful to have guests, honestly." She cleared her throat to get the kids attention, "You all can help yourselves," gesturing at the food.

Henry grabbed a bowl of fried rice and helped himself, then passing it to Katherine. The two continued talking with one another, so she helped herself to some of the food in front of her and passed it to Severus. He took it, nodding politely while adding some to his plate. She took her cue to continue what she was saying as they began to fill their plates.

"We rarely have guests here, though we've only been here a month. I doubt many of our friends or family will come to see us here, other than my parents. Henry is either here or in his father's flat in Diagon Alley, but typically he is here. I rarely leave myself."

Unsure why she was explaining this, but happy that Severus took the opportunity for casual conversation over an awkward silence between them.

"It's much the same for Katherine and I as well. She goes to Draco's every now and then, she enjoys helping with their two-year-old son. I do try and take her traveling every now and then so she doesn't become so much a hermit like her father."

Hermione chuckled at his slight jest towards himself. "That's good at least, where have you taken her?"

He seemed to consider his response for a moment before responding. "Her lessons are interactive in some aspects. When we discuss certain topics, I like to show her rather than tell her. If we are discussing a certain location for her history lessons, I may take her there to see in person, if the area is safe. We have been to areas throughout Greece, Poland, France, Sweden, Ireland, Spain, Germany, and Italy."

Hermione was in awe. "That's amazing. Do you stay long or just visit the sites relevant to her lessons?"

"I show her what she wants to see, as she's quite curious we've stayed overnight in a few areas."

"Just brilliant… I've been wondering what I'd do when Henry's magic became difficult to contain, but you've given me some ideas."

He nodded at her as if to say you're welcome, and he continued to eat silently for a few moments. She believed him to be finished with that point in the conversation, and she was pondering a different topic to bring up when he spoke again.

"I doubt you would be open to it as you have experienced me as a teacher first hand, though I assure you my techniques are slightly different now, but your son is welcome to join Katherine for lessons." He paused for a moment, gazing at the kids, who had stopped speaking to one another quite suddenly, "If he would like."

_What did he just offer?!_

Katherine broke the silence that surrounded them all. "Really daddy?" She seemed excited to the point of exhilaration. Henry appeared hopeful.

Hermione was silent, pausing frozen as her mind reeled.

_He willingly offered to teach my son, after hardly knowing him._

Realizing that all three of them were staring at her at this point, she found her words.

"Of course, that would be amazing Severus." She practically gasped out the words, mostly because she felt the need to respond quickly to her son's pleading expression.

Meeting Severus' eyes, he was looking at her in what was surely disbelief.

"I do have to mention that there are some subjects I do not cover in detail as they are covered in muggle schools. English is not something I have felt the need to continue, as Katherine seems to fair well in that area. I also do not adhere to all aspects of muggle science."

Hermione gave him an approving nod, "That's perfectly fine, although I feel terrible letting you do all this work. If you would want to let me take any of the time off your hands during their lessons, I believe I'd be capable."

The kids were staring at them in awe as he paused at her words. _He almost seems amused by my offer…_

"I will consider your offer. I believe… it may be feasible."

She smiled over at him briefly before looking at her son, seriously.

"Are you sure you're ready to leave your school, dear? I'd rather you make this decision before Christmas holidays are over so I can pull you out during the break."

He didn't hesitate, he was nodding enthusiastically as she finished her words. "Yes mum, I'm positive."

She saw Severus smirk out of the corner of her eye. _My poor boy doesn't know what he's agreeing to._

The kids then started telling the two of them about their books so far and they listened, nodding when appropriate, but mostly quiet throughout the remainder of their dinner. As they finished their food, Henry stood to help clear the table. As he grabbed the last plate, he spoke. "Mum, can I take Katherine up to my study?"

"Of course dear, try not to leave too many books out."

Katherine looked at Severus for confirmation, he nodded at her almost imperceptibly and she jumped out of her chair, trailing behind Henry up the hall.

____________________________________________________

Suddenly he was alone with the gir-woman. _Gather yourself, Severus._ He chided himself internally, she was a grown woman with a son the same age as his daughter, she was now an equal to him, he should refer to her as such. The absence of the children created a space between the two adults that felt quite awkward. He saw her stand suddenly, as she began to take the leftover food from the table into the kitchen.

This, if possible, made him feel even more out of place. _I could offer to help, but she would tell me no._ He stood and gathered the last two dishes, preparing to follow her into the kitchen.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" She exclaimed when she noticed him behind her.

"It's not a problem." He paused as he sat the dishes on the kitchen island for her. "Is there a reason you are doing it by hand and not magic?"

He knew his attempts at conversation were only to keep this situation from being even more uncomfortable than it had to be. This woman- _Stop that Severus, her name is Hermione_ , he scolded himself again, Hermione, seemed to be perfectly at ease with him around as she put the leftover food away. Though, she may just be good at acting, not something he recalled being in her foray of unending talents, much less a Gryffindor trait as well. Perhaps she truly was comfortable having him around.

She turned to him as she finished putting everything away. "Well, I honestly do it because it relaxes me. But, it also helps me teach Henry how to take care of himself without magic. At this point, he knows and seems to understand so I could be using magic I suppose." She walked around the kitchen island and beckoned him politely. "We can wait in the lounge for kids, it should be more comfortable."

She turned and led him down the hallway, back towards the front door. He followed after her quietly.

As she made the turn into her lounge, he kept himself from smirking at the witch. This was less of a lounge and more of a small library. The walls were lined with bookshelves that touched the ceiling. _How very Hermione Granger._

"Have a seat anywhere Severus." He watched her begin to walk to the chair on the right then halting suddenly as he sat in the chair to the left.

"Oh, I just realized I forgot my tea, would you like another cup?"

"Yes, thank you." His response was short, but he attempted to sound as polite as possible. He was in her house after all.

She nodded at him with a small smile as she made her way out of the room. _She seems to be comfortable, even with only the two of us, what an overly polite Gryffindor._

He busied himself while she was gone by looking at the books set out in front of him on the coffee table. Reaching, he grabbed one at random, as he read the front cover he realized this was one of her books.

_A History of Muggles & Magic, by Hermione Granger. This seemed an interesting subject as any._

He began to leaf through the index, noting how she divided significant events throughout history between muggle accounts and wizarding accounts. She seemed to combine the two perspectives at the end of each chapter by explaining their effects on one another.

_It is by no means a concise historical text of either world, but it covered the primary points that muggles and wizarding history alike, intersected. I may have to order a copy… for Katherine to use of course._

He was reading through a chapter on the wizarding perspective of the East-West Schism of 1054 when she returned. Snapping the book shut as she sat a tea tray in front of them, he set it down to grab a cup.

"Don't quit on my account, I'd enjoy hearing what you think of my work." _Cheeky. She was smiling at him. Again._ She went on, "You always were the hardest to please on essays while I was in school. If I recall correctly, you counted me off many times for writing even a centimeter too long."

He smirked at her. _Yes, well, one would think after the first time you would have quit writing too much._ "I think you will find that no student of mine has ever made a perfect grade on a paper. For students like yourself, I had to find a way to keep my reputation in place. It wouldn't have done well for me to give full marks to a Gryffindor student at that point in my career, especially when one considers your friendship with Potter."

She bit her lip slightly at this. "Yes, you're quite right." Pausing, she grabbed her tea. "Is that to say you would grade differently now?" The corner of her lips were turned slightly now, as she eyed him while sipping her tea.

_Is she teasing me?_

"I believe I would, yes." He assumed that was enough of an answer for her when she proceeded to pick up the book he had been perusing.

"Here, take it. I have my own copies in my study." He took the text from her, staring at it, then looked back up at her.

Now she was smirking at him.

"I'll expect a grade from you, of course."

He almost lost his composure to laugh at her brazen comment. Seeing him laugh may truly scare the woman.

Unsure of how he should respond now, he resolved by thanking her.

"Thank you, I'm sure Katherine will enjoy it as well."

Nodding at him, she responded, "I hope she does, Henry has read through my books, but I know they aren't on his top-ten list."

"Does he have a favorite subject?" _Not that I truly care, but I wonder if his knowledge compliments Katherine's._

She considered his question for a moment, he assumed she was gauging his interest in the various muggle subjects he was taught at school.

"Well, he adores reading, but he doesn't really get as excited about writing as I do. Surprisingly, for a wizard, he does quite well at math. I have explained to him that he won't use it as much at Hogwarts unless he takes Arithmancy. Even then, he won't have the opportunity until his 3rd year." She sipped at her tea, "And what about Katherine?"

Considering her foray into the topic of Arithmancy, it truly was an interesting branch of magic. Perhaps if they followed through with him allowing Henry to join Katherine during lessons, he could teach some basics to the pair of them.

"She does enjoy writing, she writes creatively quite often. Anything ranging from fantasy worlds to poetry. That won't really be of any use with wizarding subjects either. I suppose she could take Trelawney and get creative with her 'inner eye'." He paused, keeping a straight face as she snorted at him.

"Harry and Ron made up every prediction they ever made in her class as well. I couldn't stand the class of course, I never completed it."

"Yes, the staff discussed that incident some during a staff meeting, I recall. Everyone was quite shocked to hear Hermione Granger had walked out of a lesson, much less she did not return." Meeting her eyes, he continued, "Though, I confess, not many were so surprised once we had heard whose class."

She nodded, grinning at him.

"It was quite a dramatic exit, I assure you. Though nothing to par with your introduction to potions on the first day of class."

_She truly was enjoying teasing him. Why was he letting her get away with it?_ "So what subjects do you think Katherine will excel at, other than beguiling herself through Divination?" _Ah, Katherine, that's why._

"If I have any luck, she will be an excellent potioneer. Though, I am not familiar with their current instructor. Minerva had informed me of him in an owl, he's quite young I believe, she said he came from the Uagadon School of Magic."

Appearing to process the information he had just told her, she suddenly looked excited. "That's in Uganda, I did some research on the area for my book, "Ancient Wizarding Myths & Legends," I'm planning on having a section about them in my current project too…" She trailed off while he was eyeing her, a brow raised.

As she did when she was young, she seemed to unintentionally speak more than intended, as though she could hardly contain her thoughts.

"I apologize, I lost myself for a moment. I'd love to meet him though, he'd likely make an excellent interview subject, perhaps I'll owl Minerva to connect us… Oh goodness, I'm sorry. Anyway, back to the topic. I'm sure Katherine will be excellent in potions, regardless of who is teaching it. She has you as a father, after all, it must be in her blood."

As she turned away from him for a moment to set her tea down, he suddenly realized that she believed Katherine to be his biological child. _Well, of course she does Severus, you don't make a habit of explaining your life to anyone and you wouldn't start now._ He knew her comment was innocent enough, though he found it quite comical that this woman would believe a child as beautiful as Katherine could come from him. However, he himself could not believe a child as beautiful as she could come from the man that was truly responsible for her existence.

_I wonder who she believes Katherine's mother is?_

Realizing he had taken too long to respond, he regained his composure. "She does seem to have a natural talent for most subjects, I admit."

_That was far too short of a response Severus, get it together._

"Did you plan on enrolling her at Hogwarts, then?"

"I'd rather not send her any further away than I need to. I could try and teach her as much as possible at home, but she needs the opportunity to make friends her age."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, Henry needs to meet other children his age that aren't his cousins, as I mentioned at the library. As of now, his closest friend in age is his cousin Rory, she's Ginny and Luna's oldest. She is more into Quidditch than books, so Henry really needed a friend like Katherine."

He hesitated after this, wondering how honest he should be with her. _I want, no, I need her to understand how much Katherine needs this._ Mentally preparing himself for this, he decided on being as genuine as possible.

"Hermione…" He began with her name, it came out smoothly, surprising to the both of them. "Katherine truly has only ever interacted with kids on occasion, either at the park or at the library. Scorpius, Draco's son, is the only magical child she has interacted with and he is only a toddler. She has never reacted this way to someone that she has met that is her own age. I offered to homeschool Henry because I think it would do well for her to have a friend, prior to her starting at Hogwarts. When I started school, having a friend made it slightly easier. I also admit I agree with your point from earlier, Henry's magic will become more difficult for him to contain soon, so it would be beneficial for him as well."

She seemed nonplussed at his honesty with her. He watched her as she set her tea down before replying.

"Severus, I completely understand. I had no one when I began at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron only befriended me after the troll incident on Halloween during my first year, so those first two months were simply awful for me. I'm glad they have found each other, truly."

The woman shifted slightly in her chair, and he noticed she was moving her arm towards him. He felt it lay on his forearm for a moment, to convey her understanding he assumed. He nodded at her, keeping his eyes on hers as she took her hand back.

"I had forgotten your defense of Potter and Weasley following that. Am I to still believe you truly thought you could take on a troll at the age of eleven?"

With an impish smile, the woman hummed for a moment.

"I suppose I can tell you the truth now, assuming you no longer have control over house points at Hogwarts."

Smirking at her, he nodded slightly for her to go on.

"I was actually there crying when the troll wandered in. Ron had said something about my having no friends was due to my ridiculous need to show what I knew in class. Harry and Ron must have heard that they made me cry from someone and they came to find me. Lucky, honestly, because I wouldn't have made it here if they hadn't."

He responded quite quickly without intending on sounding as frustrated as he did. "You would not have been in the situation at all had he held his tongue."

She smiled lightly at him, "Yes, but I also wouldn't have made friends following that incident, regardless of their callousness." She paused before adding, "You know, you actually made me cry in a bathroom once as well."

He had to keep himself from seeming uncomfortable now. _Yes, I've likely made many students cry in my time…_ She must have regretted the comment because she spoke again.

"It's alright, I promise. That was the year Vol- does saying his name bother you?" She stopped mid-sentence, waiting for his response.

"No, it has not bothered me since he was killed. Thank you for asking."

"Right, well, that was the year Voldemort returned. Your mood that year was slightly worse than the years prior, I am guessing that it was a combination of you sensing his impending return and -." She grimaced before continuing, "Possibly more specifically towards Harry, Ron, and me because we had attacked you at the end of the year before."

She truly looked as though she felt regret about the situation.

"You were young and believed you had a good reason. I cannot hold that against you now, I suppose. I admit I held a grudge against Black and Lupin. It took much of Albus' time to convince me of their innocence."

He could visibly see her sigh in relief, so he added, truly because he believed it would shock her more.

"You are right, that year was quite trying for me. Nonetheless, I do remember the comment I made towards you. I apologize."

She was completely frozen now, it took all his self-control to keep from laughing at her, he broke eye contact and lifted his tea again.

Having finally found words, though she spoke a little softer than she had before.

"Well, I suppose I owe you a thank you in the case of my teeth. When I went to set them right, I let Madam Pomfrey shorten them a little more than needed so they were a normal-size afterward."

He looked at her, wondering if he could make a witty remark without her taking him seriously. _Attempting to won't hurt, I suppose._

"You do realize one could report you to the school for integrity purposes for lying to school personnel and they may redact your graduation from Hogwarts."

She retorted almost immediately.

"Then it's a good thing only people I trust know, then."

It was his turn to be shocked for a moment, though he knew he really shouldn't be. Potter had contacted him after the war to apologize and let him know that he trusted him. He also had apparently made a rousing speech in his honor, after he chose not to attend the awarding of the various Orders of Merlin. They had owled it to him anyway, it now sat on a shelf in his daughter's room. It only made sense that the woman next to him would have some trust in him as well.

"I suppose that is good then."

It was silent for a while, though this silence did not feel uncomfortable. Still, he pondered topics that he could bring up for discussion.

"Your new book you mentioned, you would have a section on wizards in Uganda? What is the book about entirely?"

Sitting up straighter, she took on a demeanor that he knew many professors seemed to have.

"I haven't chosen a title yet, but it will be my attempt at covering the various magical cultures around the world. I've got it divided by geography and all my research as of now has been through books I've read at the ministry and purchased in Diagon Alley. I'd love to visit a few of the places I have found in my research though, it would help me to paint a more accurate picture."

He contemplated for a moment before responding. "If you'd like, I can tell you about some of the things Katherine and I have seen. Of course, you should try to travel to any place you can. Perhaps you'll have more time once the holidays are over."

"I'd love that Severus, thank you. You're right, maybe after the holidays are over and you start teaching him, I'll take time to travel every now and then."

"I'd like to remind you that it was not an offer for daycare services."

She laughed at him at this response, he was intentionally giving her a cynical expression. Before she could get out an apology, he decided to be somewhat polite.

"I'm glad to be of some amusement."

_She never stops with the smiling, does she? She seems to be truly comfortable with me. I suppose this is a good thing if I am to let Katherine spend time with her son._

He noticed the woman checking a clock on her mantle, he too looked to see what time it was.

"Oh goodness, it's getting late for the kids… would you like to accompany me to check on them?"

He nodded as she stood. Taking her cue, he rose to follow her. As they made their way up the stairs, he took notice of more art lining the walls, as well as pictures of their family and friends. As they approached an open door to the right down the upstairs hall. He saw a room with a desk, a few small bookshelves, and a couch with a TV in front of it. Henry was sitting on the floor, dozing, and his daughter was curled on the couch, a book lay open on her chest, but she was fast asleep.

Smiling at the sight, he walked forward and pat her head. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Hermione watching him with a sort of pleased expression. Whispering, he heard her speak. "It looks as though they partied too hard, Severus."

He smirked at her, "Yes, it seems so." Reaching down, he lifted his daughter, who only roused slightly before laying her head on his shoulder, asleep again. He turned to see Hermione beckoning him.

"Come, I'll walk you out."

Following her back down the stairs, he felt Katherine tighten her arms around his neck. As they made their way to the door, Hermione faced him.

"It was a pleasure having the both of you, Severus." He noticed her hesitate before continuing, "You mentioned taking Katherine to a park earlier, do you think you could show Henry and I to it the next time the two of you will be there?"

Nodding, he faintly said, "Of course, I will owl you the next time we plan to visit, and we can meet you here."

_Enough with this smiling._ She held the door open, "Have a good night Severus."

He met her eyes, "You as well, Hermione," before turning and walking down the road, Katherine wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I have this entire story planned out now, tentatively there will be 43-45 chapters. I do have a full-time job as a schoolteacher and I write in my free time, so my chapter postings may be sporadic. I will attempt to post at least once every other week but this is not a promise! During breaks, I will try to get more done!


	3. Family Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Henry visit with Luna, Ginny, and their kids for a routine visit. Meanwhile, Katherine and Severus are paying a visit to Draco and Astoria's home. Family visits always seem to involve surprising news!

“ _Life is easy to chronicle, but bewildering to practice._ ”  
― E.M. Forster, A Room With A View

Friday, Dec. 10, 2010

Hermione and Henry were making their way up the path to Ginny and Luna’s home for a routine visit with cousins, and a chance for her to socialize with women her age. Elated to finally have someone to speak to about her recent communication with Severus Snape, because she knew they would not tell a soul if she asked them.

Henry went to knock on the door when their 9-year-old daughter Rory suddenly swung the door wide. “Henry!” She pulled him into a hug. As Henry struggled for the return of his body, Rory yelled over her shoulder, “Mum, mummy! Henry and Aunt Hermione are here!” 

Laughing, she stepped in around the kids and made her way to their lounge area. Their style was much more unique than Hermione’s, decorated with many bizarre items Luna had collected on her travels. Ginny’s style made its way into the room through her quidditch memorabilia from her days as a professional chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. There was a mix of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor memorabilia hanging about the room as well, altogether it seemed like an organizational disaster to Hermione, but she knew they were happy. 

Luna was sitting cross-legged on a chaise lounge with papers spread about in front of her, it seemed she was doing some editing for the latest edition of the Quibbler that she had taken over for her father. Looking up as Hermione made her way fully into the room, the woman jumped up to greet her with a hug. 

“Hermione! It’s great to see you. Ginny is just in the kitchen making tea, she’ll be with us soon I expect.” 

“It’s great to see you too Luna, how have things been around here since I last visited?” 

Luna sat back down, her notes even more spread about now as she had moved so suddenly when she got up. Hermione took a seat across from her in a straight back armchair, the one she always took when she visited. 

“Oh, things have been wonderful. We did receive word of being approved for our next adoption, his name is Harvey, he’ll likely be three by the time all the paperwork is processed and we are able to move him in.” She was smiling softly and seemed a little exhausted, but Hermione knew Luna loved all her children dearly and was extremely excited to have another toddler running about. _I couldn’t deal with it. Before Ron and I divorced, my limit was three. We never made it to that point, thank God, honestly._

At that moment, Ginny walked in with tea. “I couldn’t quite understand Rory’s yell, but I figured it had to be you if she was that excited to see someone.” 

“Yes, well we all know how taken Rory is with Henry, for some reason.” She grinned at her former sister-in-law. Despite the divorce, they had remained close, just as she and Ron had, somewhat. It was different now, but a friendship that occurs in times of war does not give way to relationship incompatibility, she supposed. 

“Honestly, they are sweet though. Rory, Jasper, Roxy, and Fred are always wreaking havoc when they’re together. Percy and Bill don’t often bring their kids by because they’re further away, but she fairs well with them, I guess.” She handed her a cup of tea and went on, “But we love it when she spends time with Henry because she slows down a little, and I think she really listens to him when he talks about things he’s interested in.” 

Hermione nodded at her as Ginny sat down on the floor in front of her wife, “They are a complementary pair I think. She will keep him on his toes, that’s for sure.” 

The pair across from her laughed, it was Luna who responded. “Yes, she is sure to do that.” 

Ginny appeared to have a sudden thought, shown by the way she jumped before she spoke. “Oh, Hermione! We want your input on this too. We were having this discussion yesterday with George, but have you considered what house Henry will be in when he starts at Hogwarts? Since Henry will start with Rory, and Fred, Roxy, and Jasper the year after that, we were discussing their potentials.”

_No, I hadn’t really considered it but that’s because I still think the housing system is ridiculous… still, it is something that is going to happen so I might as well ponder it with them._

“Well, I hadn’t really thought of it no… but since you asked, I think he’d probably be suited to Ravenclaw, given his traits. Although, I thought the same of myself at that age and I was put in Gryffindor, so I could be wrong.” 

Luna nodded at her, it seemed to be a knowing look, “I agree, he does have the thoughtfulness that a lot of my old housemates had. I’ll be surprised if that isn’t where he ends up.” 

Ginny piped in, “Oh boo… you’re probably right of course, but I can keep crossing my fingers for more Gryffindors. Luna here is under the impression that Rory would be more suited for Slytherin than Gryffindor.” 

Considering the various traits of their oldest for a moment, she had to agree. “Well Gin, I think you’d be surprised how ambitious she is. You can see how determined she is to pull Henry out of his shell every time they are around one another… and from what you two have told me, she can be quite sneaky.” 

“Well, I won’t be upset of course. If the war taught us anything, it’s not to hold something against someone if they can’t control it.” Ginny smiled at her, “I’ll keep crossing my fingers for Gryffindors though, I would look ghastly in green for when I would attend her Quidditch matches.” 

“Ginny is also sold on the fact that Rory will make the Quidditch team as soon as she arrives,” Luna quipped. 

Her wife responded quickly, “And why shouldn’t she? Of course, it all depends on what they need when she starts, I suppose. If they have a chaser position open though, she’d be set if they would let 1st years try out.” 

Hermione was laughing at them at this point, “I suppose you could have her risk expulsion and ‘pull a Harry’ to get noticed.” Ginny looked pleased for a second before Hermione added, “That was a joke Gin, you know me. I would never advise a child to risk expulsion.” 

Ginny was smirking at her and Luna looked pleased. “Thank you Hermione, Ginny you know she can wait one year. She’ll have a good enough time her first year with or without Quidditch.” 

Rolling her eyes at her wife, “I suppose you’re right, but I can dream. Sorry Hermione, what about you, how have you been? Settled in the new place?” 

Hermione suddenly felt nervous. _How do I even begin to broach the subject of Severus Snape?_ “Yes, we’ve settled in quite well. We recently had time to go about the town, and luckily they had just opened a small library not too far from us.”

“Yes, you and Henry would call that lucky.” Ginny was grinning at her.

Feeling the need to continue, “And during our visit there, I actually ran into someone we all know…” 

Luna did not react much, aside from tilting her head curiously, but Ginny looked thrilled. “You ran into someone from our world, in a muggle town? Do tell!” 

She sighed, she might as well get it out before she regretted it. “You can’t say anything, I think you’ll understand the secrecy once I tell you who it is.” 

“Hermione, come on, it can’t be that bad,” Ginny looked somewhat concerned but still enthralled. 

Luna responded in a polite tone, “We promise, Hermione. You know us, we won’t tell anyone if you wish it so.”

She bit her lip slightly before beginning to speak again, “It was Severus Snape, and, hang on Ginny let me continue--” Ginny’s face was aghast and she looked ready to speak, and even Luna had her brows raised in surprise. “He has a daughter, so that might explain some of his seclusion from the wizarding world since the war. She’s the same age as Henry, they actually have become quite the pair of friends.” 

“Snape! A daughter! Oh, Hermione, this was the last thing I expected, no one has seen him in years. I can’t even begin to picture him with a child, much less a daughter. Who is the mother? Did he seem like a good father? Henry and his daughter are friends already?” 

Hermione bit her lip again to keep from groaning at her friend's inane questions. “Yes, I’d say from what I’ve witnessed he is a great father Ginny… Henry and Katherine are already quite close after only spending time together twice in one day. They have much in common, it seems.” 

“Her name is Katherine? What a pretty name, I wonder if he chose it or the mother did… you didn’t say, who is the mother Hermione?” 

She knew she had put herself in this situation, so she continued to answer Ginny’s questions, though she had to confess she did not know the answer to this. 

“I’m not sure Gin, I didn’t really think it appropriate to ask. Though if I recall correctly, there was no ring so I’m not sure that he is married.” _Though is Severus Snape the type to wear a ring if he were married?_ “He didn’t mention her mother when he came over, so I don’t think she is in the picture. I was under the impression that he and Katherine lived alone, based on his accounts of teaching her and taking her traveling. This is only a guess though, I’m really not sure.” 

Ginny looked stunned and it only took her a moment to find out why. “Snape came over? Where? To your house? Hermione!” 

Luna cut in, “Ginny, honey, let her breathe.” 

Hermione smiled at Luna, thankful. Ginny looked up at her from her spot in the floor, “I’m sorry, this is just too much for me to take in all at once. I have a million questions, but I promise I won’t ask them all.” Grinning at Hermione, she continued, “Hermione, whenever you’re ready to tell us anything you want, I’m all ears.” 

Sighing with relief, she reached for her tea. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jasper, their eight-year-old, walk into the room. 

“Mum, Lysander took Lorcan’s toy wand and won’t give it back. I can’t get him to and Lorcan won’t stop crying.” 

“I’ll get it honey, you stay here with Hermione.” Luna stood as Jasper walked further into the room and saw Hermione. “Aunt Hermione! I didn’t know you were here!” He walked over and hugged her before following Luna back out of the room. 

“Bye, Jasper!” 

Ginny was eyeing her at this point, Hermione knew there was impatience behind the stare, but she felt some enjoyment in making her wait. 

Sipping her tea, she decided to change the subject for a little bit until Luna returned. “Luna said that your new adoption should be finalized soon. Do you know much else about him other than his name?” 

_I wish she’d stop giving me that look._ Ginny knew she was intentionally getting her off topic, but she had answered her, nonetheless. “His name is Harvey, he’s a half-blood, I believe he’s currently living with someone in Scotland, temporarily. The magical father apparently abandoned the muggle mother after she had the baby. The woman knew he was a wizard but felt she couldn’t take care of him alone, without a father or another magical person. They tried to encourage her, but the social worker seemed to think that she wanted to give him up because he reminded her of the father too much. A ridiculous reason to give up a child, but of course, we are delighted to have him.” 

“Ginny, you know you and Luna have more heart than any couple I know. So few people are ever willing to take in children in that aren’t their own, and here you are with four, going on five.” 

“They are as much our own as any, we think. But I know what you mean, I always wanted a large family. I’m not sure one as large as my mum’s though.” 

“You’re pushing it, you know. You’ve got the one girl, a set of twins, and one-- now two I suppose-- other sons.” 

Ginny laughed, “Gods Hermione, don’t remind me. They are reminiscent of their uncles at times but in different ways. I think Lysander reminds me of Charlie a lot, and Jasper is a lot like Fred and George, I know he and little Fred will wreak havoc when they start at Hogwarts. Poor Lorcan acts a lot like Percy, even at five.” 

Smirking at her, Hermione responded, “You didn’t mention Rory, though I’ll bet you know she’s a lot like you.” 

“You can’t say that now that you’ve decided she’ll be in Slytherin!” She was clearly joking, but Hermione always felt interhouse jokes to unnerve her some. 

Shrugging as Luna made her way back into the room, Hermione said, “It shouldn’t surprise you Gin, I think you would have made just as good a Slytherin as a Gryffindor.”

Ginny looked slightly offended, but joked all the same, “I’d make good in any house, I think Hermione.” 

As Luna resituated herself in her seat, she pat Ginny’s hair. “Of course you would, dear.” 

Hermione smiled at the two. _I really need to date more, I miss little things like this…_ Deciding it was time for her to tell them about Severus’ visit to her house, she sat a little straighter, setting her tea down. 

“So you wanted to know why I invited Severus and Katherine to my house, correct?”

Ginny looked prepared to spit her tea that she had just taken a drink of. “Severus! Did he ask you to call him that? It sounds so strange coming from your mouth so casually!” 

Hermione had to roll her eyes at this, “What did you want me to call him, Ginny? Professor Snape or sir?” 

Seeming mildly annoyed with her, Ginny responded, “I only meant, do you call him that to his face?” 

“Yes, Ginny, he did ask me to. I expect he wouldn’t enjoy being addressed as ‘professor’ or ‘sir’ from an adult.” 

Luna responded at this point, “It does make quite a lot of sense Hermione, Ginny is just surprised.” She smiled down at her wife before looking back up at her and continued, “Go on, Hermione. Tell us about your encounter.” 

Taking a deep breath, she started. “Well, I was at the library with Henry, as I said, and I had let Henry go browse on his own while I did the same. After I had selected a book to read through, I sat and noticed Henry talking with a young girl his age, and eventually, he brought her over to meet me. He invited her to dinner, and they left to ask her father for permission. At that point, I had no idea who her father was.” 

Ginny seemed entrapped by the recount, Luna appeared to be in her own thoughts as Hermione spoke, but she was still attentive. 

“When it was him that she brought back to ask for permission, I was surprised of course, but he was quite polite. I ended up feeling as though I should invite him to dinner as well, as I knew him, and I figured a man like him would not let his daughter go to someone else’s house alone.” 

Luna nodded, “You’re probably right.” 

Hermione smiled at the woman, she was so calm throughout this that it made it slightly easier to continue, though she could tell Ginny was full of questions again. 

“So they came over for dinner, during which,” she took another deep breath, “He offered to homeschool Henry for me, and before you say anything Ginny, yes I did agree to it. Henry’s magic is only going to get more difficult to contain and I think he’ll learn much from him.” 

“Relax, Hermione, I wasn’t going to say anything, I promise.” She was grinning at her, though she could tell there was some shock in her eyes. 

“Yes, well, after dinner, the kids went to play together up in Henry’s study. He helped me clean up afterward,” noting the clear shock that now appeared across Ginny’s face, she added, “Yes, I found it quite odd too.”

“Anyway, we adjourned to my lounge area while we waited for the kids and discussed various topics, from the kids to my books. It was slightly awkward, but he was much more pleasant than I expected, really.” 

“That’s just insane Hermione, but great for Henry, I’m sure! Does he seem as though he’ll be a little more mellow of a teacher than when we had him, then?” 

“I expect so, though I wouldn’t use the word mellow. I’d say… perhaps, a little more understanding? He isn’t really trying to act a part anymore, so I think he’s more willing to reason.” 

“Good enough I suppose. Let me know how it goes when you start, maybe he’ll take Rory off my hands.” 

Hermione snorted at that, “He made sure to remind me it wasn’t an offer for daycare services when I suggested I’d travel some while he taught Henry.” 

“Drat, that sounds more like him, and I was excited too.” Ginny smiled at her, “Well, I can’t say I’m not shocked because I truly am, but I’m glad for Henry having a friend nearby. Maybe you as well, if you’d ever go so far as to describe him that way.” 

Hermione shrugged, “Perhaps. As I said, he was somewhat awkward, but I know I was too.” 

Luna chimed in, “I think you both probably need a friend, especially after all the years he has had secluded. And you don’t have anyone else you know near you in that area, so I think it’d be good for the both of you.” 

Ginny looked up at her wife, “You talk as if you know Snape so well, dear.” 

“Well, most of the wizarding world seems to know his past, or at least they think they know. It’s only fitting that he is attempting to hide his present.” She smiled serenely down at her before kissing her forehead.

Hermione had a half-smile, as she thought about Luna’s words. _She’s right, he probably needs, and really, he deserves, a friend. Though I doubt he’d ever see me in that way, I can try I suppose. He does have Draco, but I think he views him more as a family for Katherine, but I’m not sure… Either way, everyone deserves more than one friend._

From her reverie she heard Ginny speak and reserved herself to consider the thought later, “Hermione, why don’t you and Henry stay for dinner. We’ll have plenty of food to spare, I’m sure.” 

* * *

He could hear Katherine laughing at Scorpius in the playroom down the hall from his seat in the large lounge area of Draco’s home. It was not as extravagant as the old Malfoy Manor, but still quite a large home for a small family. They had all vacated the home after the war and had it destroyed and the land sold, no one wanted to recall any memories they may have had there. 

“Severus, would you like more tea?” Draco’s wife Astoria seemed to speak from a distance as he was lost in thought. 

“Yes, thank you.” As she filled his cup, he looked over at Draco and then back at her. Ensuring that he could still hear Katherine playing with Scorpius, out of earshot, he spoke again, “How is Daphne?” 

Astoria paled slightly, but it was Draco who responded. “Not any better, but not necessarily worse either.” 

Severus nodded at them, but gazed at Astoria, meeting her eyes, “I have still been experimenting in any way I can to find a remedy or at least something to ease her pain, Astoria. I have not had much progress yet, but I will continue to try.” 

The woman let out a breath it seemed she had been holding, “Thank you, Severus. It’s appreciated.” She walked out of the room, he assumed that she needed to gain her bearings before returning. 

“I never intend to hurt her when I ask of her sister, I hope she realizes that.” Severus tried to convey sincerity as he spoke to his godson. He tried not to ask of the woman often, but he felt it somewhat of his responsibility. _A cure is unlikely at this stage, but hope can often begin to cure those who are in distress of their loved ones being in poor health, I suppose…_

Draco gave him a half-smile and was quiet for a moment before responding to him. “She knows, she respects you for all that you are trying to do and what you have done so far for Daphne, you must realize that.” 

Severus gave the man across him a searching look before accepting his words. 

“How have you been this past month, Severus? We haven’t seen you since Halloween, has Katherine been keeping you busy?” 

Shifting in his chair slightly, he gave the man a smirk. “As she usually does, we’ve been spending more time at the new library in our town as of late, rather than the park. I’ve been well, as I said, working on experimental potions as well as other various work orders.” 

He was unsure why he added the last part. _Draco would know this though, of course, it was he who exchanged my potions for money so I am able to stay anonymous…_ He supposed it was to reassure the man that he was, in fact, doing well. 

The laughter from the hall seemed to be getting closer. Sure enough, when Severus turned in his chair slightly, he could see the small feet of the four-year-old Scorpius pattering into the room, Katherine trailing after him. 

“Hi Daddy! Uncle Draco!” She smiled pleasantly at them as she was tickling Scorpius who rolled onto the floor, giggling hysterically. 

“Poor boy, she’s got you hasn’t she, son?” Draco laughed at the pair, Scorpius was yelling amidst his giggles, “Daddy, help me!” 

Severus watched as Draco pulled his son off the ground and held him close, as if to shield from Katherine. Considering himself for a moment before deciding, he suddenly reached for his daughter and began tickling her as well. 

“DADDY!” She was still giggling uncontrollably when he subsided after a moment. Scorpius was pointing at her saying something reminiscent of, “Haha Uncle Sev-us got you Kat!”

Patting her hair with his free hand he found himself smirking somewhat at the little boy. Katherine had wrapped her arms around his other arm to stop him from tickling her. 

Katherine suddenly had a curious expression on her face as the atmosphere had calmed. “Daddy, does Uncle Draco know Hermione too? You’ve told me he used to be one of your students before too.” 

Groaning internally, he had to keep from slapping himself in the face. _It’s your fault you imbecile, you should have warned her not to mention it while she was here. But you didn’t. Because you know you couldn’t have given her a good reason as to why and she would have begged for one…_ He knew he had to answer her, and to Draco’s shocked expression, he felt he better answer sooner than later. 

“Yes, he does know her. They didn’t know one another well, though.” 

“Oh, okay! Well, she’s really nice Uncle Draco, I’m friends with her son Henry! Maybe you can meet him one day, I think he’d like Scorpius too.” She smiled over at Scorpius and went over to pull him out of Draco’s lap. 

“Come on Scorpius, let’s go back to your playroom!” 

As the pair made their way out of the room, Draco was giving him a curious look. Waiting to speak, he began once the kids were well out of earshot. 

“Granger?” It was posed as a question, he knew. 

“Yes, she lives in my neighbourhood now. The kids ran into one another at the library.” 

“I see. I would have suggested she is there on ministry orders to find out what you’ve been doing these past years, but I heard a few months back she had quit her job at the ministry.” Pausing for a moment, he added absently, “I suppose she’s just sticking to writing now.” He seemed uninterested at that point, but Severus knew he wanted more information. He knew his godson well. 

“She told me as much, yes. I am unsure why she did, but she seems to be living there of her own volition. Her grandmother passed some months ago, I believe, and left her a house in her will. It just happens to be located in Cokeworth.” 

“And the kids have befriended one another?” 

Severus nodded somewhat, “They have much in common, it seems. You will recall Granger’s prowess for learning, her son seems quite similar in that aspect.” 

“That’s decent enough, I suppose. At least he isn’t a miniature Weasley.” He knew Draco still dealt with the youngest Weasley boy throwing insults about him throughout Diagon Alley. _At least he and Potter had reconciled their differences, somewhat._

“You know they are divorced then, I suppose?” 

“Yes, it was big news when it happened. I think it was maybe five or six years ago now? The people at the Prophet really enjoy handing out news that isn’t theirs to discuss.” He shrugged, “Though I can’t say I was surprised. I was more surprised that she made it that long with him, much less had a child with him.” 

Severus didn’t respond, but he nodded as if to agree with him. _I’d never considered the love lives of any of my prior students, but thinking about the two now I do quite agree._

Draco considered him for a moment, “At any rate, you’ll have to keep me updated. I worry about Katherine, but I expect she’ll be fine. I never had any issues with Granger when she was still at the ministry, she actually has defended me on a few occasions publicly, particularly when I began the renovations in Knockturn Alley.” 

“I confess that I offered to homeschool her son with Katherine, I feel that she needs a friend her own age to be around more. They seem to be on the same level cognitively, and I can only hope it will help her to befriend a Weasley for when she begins at Hogwarts with my surname.” 

“You’re probably right. If she is in Slytherin as we were it will only be worse, I expect.” Draco paused as if he was attempting to recall something. “You haven’t received the Prophet since the war ended so you wouldn’t have heard, but I think it was Granger who was attempting to dismantle the housing system. Something about it being harmful to the kids and their immediate judgment upon someone based on their house. She had some support of course, her primary being Potter I believe, but it wasn’t enough. The Board of Governors fought hard against it, saying it was an age-old tradition that they couldn’t rid of. I think there is some merit to the idea though… As far as I know, no other school in Europe has a housing system.” 

_Dismantle the housing system?_ It seemed a ridiculous idea initially, but as Draco explained, he found that he agreed completely. The source of many contentions while he was head of Slytherin house, even prior to Potter and his friends starting at the school, was due to preconceived notions about one another just based on the house a student was placed in. He himself was assumed to be a bad person by complete strangers before he ever got off the Hogwarts Express his 1st year because he figured he would be in Slytherin… 

“I agree, the idea does have merit. And you’re sure it was Granger that was behind the attempt?” 

Draco nodded, “I remember her owling me for an opinion, but I was nervous to stand in the spotlight alongside her at the time. We had just had Scorpius, so I felt I was already getting enough attention as is.”

“Yes, that makes sense.” _I can relate to staying out of the spotlight, the last in-person communication I had with any other witch or wizard outside of Draco, or Hermione now I suppose, was Minerva around 2 years ago._

He checked the time and realized it was getting later than he had anticipated on staying. “I won’t intrude on you all much longer. Katherine was impatient about seeing Scorpius, I will try not to leave such a large gap between now and my next visit.” 

“We’ll be awaiting your owl.” Draco gave him another half-smile and stood to walk with him to the playroom to retrieve Katherine. 

“Katherine are you ready to go?” Severus smiled down at her, she was reading her book while sitting on the floor. Scorpius had fallen asleep with his head in her lap. 

“I guess, daddy. Scorpius was a little wore out after all the running I think.” Draco laughed in response. 

“Here, I’ll get him Katherine.” Draco walked over and scooped up his son. Katherine stood up slowly, marking her place in her book. 

“Bye Scorpius, bye Uncle Draco” she whispered to him, kissing his cheek before turning to Severus. “Where’s Aunt Astoria?” 

“I’m sure Draco will tell her we said goodbye, dear.” Draco nodded in response to this, Katherine smiled and waved as they turned out of the room. As they made their way to the front door, he thought he saw Astoria peeking through the curtains at them from a window on the second level. When he checked again, she was gone.

* * *

Later that evening, after Henry and Hermione had returned home from a long day at the Lovegood-Weasley household, Hermione woke after hearing several taps coming from her lounge window. She had dozed off in her chair while curled up under a blanket, reading one of the books that the kids had chosen for her at the library. Slowly, she pushed the blanket off her, sat her book down on the coffee table and stood, walking towards the window. 

Moving her curtains aside, she saw the source of the noise was a tawny owl that she did not recognize. Opening the window slightly to let the owl in, it flew in and perched on one of her chairs. She turned to grab a treat from a bag on one of her bookshelves that she kept for the owl’s that delivered the news and other various letters. She handed the bird the treat as it stuck it’s leg out for her to untie the small scroll attached to it. 

As it came undone, the bird hooted softly and sat there patiently. She assumed it was awaiting a response to the letter she held. Sitting down, she grabbed her wand to perform a few spells that ensured the safety of the parcel… One in her position could never be too cautious. 

Her spells all revealed it to be safe, still, she started to open the small scroll cautiously. Being friends with Harry Potter had caused her much grief over the years when it came to crazed fans or those who truly despised their efforts. She often received letters from people she didn’t know with the most inane requests, one person owled her asking for a lock of hair at least once every few months. There was the occasional owl with promises of Voldemort’s retribution as well. Though she recalled one specific owl right after she and Ron divorced that contained a marriage proposal. 

Laughing at the thought of another marriage proposal from a complete stranger, she read the short sentence, written in an all too familiar scrawl. 

_We plan to go to the park tomorrow at noon if you and Henry would like to accompany us. You can send word back with our owl.  
-S  & K _

Almost laughing at the brevity of the letter, she checked the time. Henry was likely asleep by now, but she was sure he would enjoy it. He wasn’t going to Ron’s this weekend, as he spent last weekend there, so they had no plans. 

Grabbing a pen and a sheet of her stationery, she jot down a response. 

_That sounds lovely, we will be ready to see you both here at noon.  
-H  & H_

She reread her response three times before determining if it was good enough. Smiling at the owl as she stood to attach the note to its leg, it ruffled its feathers and held out its leg for her. After she attached it, she pat it lightly before it flew off out the open window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm getting a little busier as the school year goes on, I'll post as often as I can! In the meantime, feel free to follow my main tumblr oihermione, or my SSHG one snapegranger, and for random little posts regarding this fic you can check katyworks
> 
> Also, I love the reviews, keep them coming! :)


	4. Casual Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couple take the kids to the park and make plans for Christmas shopping... Hermione hosts a small family get together at her home, Harry finds out about her new neighbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I know! I finished my first year as a middle school teacher – it was fun but tough. Hopefully the summer brings more time to write! I have another WIP that I am co-writing with my sister, I may post some time this week, it is also SSHG, set in Hermione's 7th year. Keep an eye out for that! There are a lot of perspective shifts in this chapter, I believe they are all marked with line breaks. Please review!

" _There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature_."

― Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey

**Saturday, Dec. 11th, 2010**

Katherine skipped ahead of him, humming a tune he recognized vaguely as being a popular muggle hit from when he was a child. His mother had been a fan of many muggle musicians, he believed in part that this was something brought upon by an earlier and better version of his father, one that only existed long before his birth. He had let Katherine have Eileen's old turntable and vinyl records to listen to and she made use of it quite often.

As they rounded the corner that turned to the street Hermione and Henry lived on, Katherine slowed down and grabbed the crook of his arm.

"Daddy, what Hogwarts house was Hermione in?"

He peered down her, raising a brow slightly. Having discussed the history of Hogwarts with her, she was familiar with the houses and their designated traits.

"She was in Gryffindor, dear."

"Like Aunt Minnie?"

He nodded at her as she seemed to contemplate this. "What house do you think I'll be in, Daddy?"

As they approached the house, he looked at her and sighed. "I'm not sure dear, I believe you would do well in any house."

"But what house do you  _want_ me to be in?"

_Always so insistent…_ "I have no preference. I will be proud of you, regardless." Nodding towards the door, he spoke again, "Why don't you knock, Katherine?"

Skipping forward, Katherine knocked on the door lightly. They only had to wait a moment before Henry opened the door, grinning at them.

"Hello!"

"Hi Henry!"

Henry stepped out the door, turning slightly to look behind him. Hermione Granger was making her way down the hall with a jacket on her arm.

"Hello Katherine, Severus!" She nodded, smiling at the two of them before looking down at her son. "Henry dear, here's your jacket."

Severus paused a moment as she helped Henry put on his jacket and close her door behind her. Backing away slightly, he let Henry jump off their front step and stand next to Katherine. He knew he should greet them, but he felt unable to find words when Hermione broke the brief silence.

"Shall we then? Katherine can lead the way, I expect," she spoke kindly while looking at him at first, then down at Katherine.

Nodding in response as his daughter smiled at Hermione, he let Henry and Katherine lead the way as they began to talk to one another. He caught portions of their conversation; Henry seemed to be telling Katherine about his cousins. It was a moment before he realized as they were following the children, that they had fallen in step with one another in comfortable silence.

Feeling at ease for once around another person that was not pressuring him to speak, he began to relax slightly around her. Well-aware that it was likely not the best decision, especially with a person being so close to Potter, but he could not help it for Katherine's sake. He avoided being around others that claimed to know his past so he could be a loving father to his daughter without being lambasted by the press for his history. Though he knew he could not protect Katherine forever, she would start school at Hogwarts in a year. Once the rest of the wizarding world gained news of a student with the surname Snape, there would be questions surrounding his more recent history…

He could tell she was glancing at him occasionally, but the woman still said nothing. For the most part, she seemed to be admiring the children walking a few feet in front of them. Beginning to feel mildly guilty for not saying anything, even in greeting despite being the one who organized this meeting, he decided to speak.

"Have you owled Minerva yet regarding the potions professor?" He realized that his tone could have been a bit more casual, but he felt no enmity in her response.

"Oh no, I haven't yet. I should soon though. I'm finishing up a section about the wizarding culture in the Middle East before I start on the African section of my notes. Which now that you bring it up, have you ever visited the Middle East in your travels?"

He noticed she would only glance at him a few times while speaking, but she was smiling lightly as she spoke, keeping her eyes forward towards the kids.

"I have not visited the area with Katherine, but I have been to Aleppo briefly on my own before I started working at Hogwarts. I was not in the area long enough to get a good impression of the wizarding culture…" He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I only interacted with people that were not native to the area."

She seemed to pick up on the hesitancy in his response because she did not press the subject of what business he may have had in Aleppo any further.

"I see. I'm considering visiting Damascus at some point… I hear there is a large underground wizarding population in that area, and I'd like to compare it to our own. I've noticed that there aren't many underground wizarding groups throughout the world, it seems for the most part they hide in plain sight."

He nodded slightly in response to this, "I am unsure of the Syrian wizarding customs, but wizards throughout the Great Britain area are known for being very suspicious in comparison to others. You can see the differences in how we hide, especially at events such as the World Cup. Depending on who is hosting it each year, you will see different methods of obscuring magic based on the ministry that is responsible for doing so."

"You know, I had not considered the cultural significance in community events like Quidditch…" She seemed to be realizing the oversight she had made, so he held his tongue. After a moment she gathered herself from her momentarily thoughtful state. "Considering that point reminds me of how we all interacted with one another during the Triwizard Tournament. The tournament itself helped to build international relations just by having youth from different areas approach an event with a common interest. I need to rethink the organization of my book so I can include a section on sporting events…" Pausing a moment, she quietly added, "Ron and Harry won't believe me to ever research anything on sports… I'll have to ask Ginny if she has any input though."

He was not sure if he was to respond to any of this, so he simply chose to nod, grateful for the distraction that occurred shortly thereafter. The park had come into view as they rounded a corner, causing the kids to sprint the rest of the way up the sidewalk. Hermione began to laugh aloud at the pair, glancing up at him as they followed after the children.

As the kids began to play, the pair of them made their way to the benches nearby. He gestured politely for her to have a seat before sitting himself.

* * *

Even after their interactions during the dinner at her house had not prepared her for the continued strange politeness of the man next to her. Hermione was amazed at how at ease she was walking alongside a man her friends had despised for a good portion of their lives, and even she had briefly as well. As they sat down, she remembered a question Henry had asked her earlier and felt it was a good time as any to pose it to Severus.

"What would Katherine like for Christmas? Henry and I wanted to get her something, but we want to be sure it's nothing she doesn't already have. In fact, Henry also asked what you would like as well."

He seemed momentarily puzzled at her question but considered her for a moment. "I always get her a few books, a mixture of muggle and magical. Other items are dependent on her interests at the present time. She loves journals and the like to do her writing in. I have found her to prefer muggle writing utensils over quills, but she does like the appearance of decorative quills and has quite a collection."

Hermione noticed his eyes flicker upwards, it seemed in brief consideration of what he was about to say. "She also has my mother's old record player; she loves muggle music. I have never purchased any for her because I am unsure of what she would like, most of the records are from the 60s and 70s."

She had to laugh at this, "That's an intriguing taste for a nine-year-old witch, I'm impressed. I think I can work with that." Taking a small pause, she met his eyes briefly before turning her gaze back towards the kids. "You didn't answer me completely though. What about for you then, Severus?"

His smirk disappeared but he did not seem angry, he actually seemed downcast suddenly. The change would seem imperceptible to most, Hermione knew, but she had become quite good at reading people over the years. Between Ron and Harry's frequent mood shifts over the years, her stint at working in the ministry as a policymaker, and having an adolescent son, it was a talent she tried to utilize often.

"I am not in need of anything at the moment." He didn't give her time to respond before returning the question, "What about Henry and yourself? Katherine is sure to ask as well."

She allowed him to evade the question for the time being.  _He likely hasn't received gifts from many people in years…_

"Henry is similar with books, I think that may be something we can help one another with. I don't know what books Katherine has already read so you can help me with that. Henry… well, maybe you could get him a beginners potion set?"

She had to laugh at his raised eyebrow, and added, "I've never let him experiment with potions so I think it would be good for him, now that he's met you especially."

"That would be a reasonable gift to come from myself, I suppose…" She noticed he was speaking cautiously, and he still had his eyebrow raised but she detected the smallest hint of a smile, or maybe just a smirk, playing at the corner of his lips.

"Would you want to join me in shopping in gifts for them?"

He didn't seem able to hide his shock, or maybe confusion, from her at this question. She hadn't considered that he would not want to go shopping but she thought it was a polite offer.  _Maybe that was too much for him…_ She gave him time to respond by turning her head towards their kids, who were now at the top of the climbing frame laughing carefree.

She began to wonder if she needed to apologize or change the subject when he hadn't answered after a full minute when he responded in an even tone.

"For wizarding items, I typically order through mail or have Draco get things… Occasionally I will go out on my own, but in disguise, if I am in the wizarding world."

_How am I supposed to respond to that? Was it a blatant no or?_ But he answered her questions in what seemed an afterthought to him.

"I could disguise myself for an outing in the wizarding world, but I would prefer it to be out of Britain. This would help with your research as well, I expect."

In all the things he had said to her since their kids had met one another, even offering to teach her son, this offer had shocked her the most. It clearly showed on her face because he seemed to be smirking at her gaping expression.

_Get it together Granger._

"I'm sorry… I, yes, no that would be wonderful actually. Did you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"No, I will give it some thought. Though if you have a particular geographic area in mind I will consider what I know about that area."

She considered it for a brief moment but thought better of asking for a specific area, she would rather let him have more freedom in his decision if he was having to disguise himself. "I have research going in almost any area with a wizarding presence, so if you know of a good place for the purpose of gift shopping we can go wherever you think best."

"I will consider various locations." It was at this moment that Henry and Katherine began to walk towards them.

It was Katherine that spoke first, "Could we go to that tea shop around the corner, daddy?"

Henry responded by nodding vigorously, and adding, "We might be getting a little cold."

She noticed the snow was coming down a bit harder than it was when they first began their walk here.

"That would be acceptable to me, as long as Hermione is fine with it." Katherine's gaze turned to her, she smiled at the girl, "Of course, let's go!"

* * *

_Owl from Severus to Hermione_

_H-_

_I have been considering the various areas that would be of interest for our Christmas shopping and research excursion. Would you be available on Saturday for a trip to America? Based off one of your books, you have extensive knowledge on the Salem area. I am familiar with the nearby wizarding community; I can arrange the proper portkeys with discretion if you so desire. Katherine will be spending the weekend at Draco's, as I recall Henry mentioning at tea he will be with Mr. Weasley._

_-S_

_Owl from Harry to Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_Hope you and Henry are doing well! I had lunch with Ron yesterday - he mentioned that Henry was coming to stay with him next weekend. We should all stay and eat when you drop him off. I'd love for you to catch up with Vanessa, she always feels out of place when we're around only wizards, but you make her more comfortable, you know? The kids want to see one another as well before we all meet at the Burrow in a giant horde during Christmas._

_Look forward to seeing you!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Owl from Ginny to Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_How is everything? Luna and I want to see you again before Christmas! Rory and the kids would love to see Henry again too. I have to add I really want to hear more about your surprise neighbour. Owl us back soon!_

_Love from all of us,_

_Ginny_

_Owl from Hermione to Harry_

_Harry,_

_That would be great! Might I suggest to Ron that you all bring your families to my new home in Cokeworth? I feel as though we have it ready for the family to visit finally. I think I should like to invite Ginny and Luna too. I look forward to seeing you, Vanessa and the kids!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Owl from Hermione to Ginny_

_Ginny,_

_Are you and Luna free Friday afternoon? I'm going to ask Ron and Harry's family by for lunch, you and yours are welcome too if all agree to it! And since you mentioned it, Saturday I'm supposed to be going with that particular neighbour to America to shop for Christmas gifts for the kids. We can talk about that because I have never been with him without the company of the kids!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_Owl from Hermione to Severus_

_Severus,_

_America would be wonderful, should I plan on staying the weekend or is this a one-day trip?_

_As you mentioned, yes Henry will be with Ron this weekend, and please be warned that there will be many Potter's and Weasley's at my residence Friday - if you wish to avoid the general area I would not blame you._

_Hermione_

_Owl from Severus to Hermione_

_H-_

_I am grateful for the deterrent; I will visit an old friend in that case._

_If you wish to have time to both shop and for me to show you areas of interest for your research, I would suggest packing to stay overnight. This is completely at your discretion._

_-S_

* * *

**Friday, Dec. 17th, 2010**

Friday had come quickly it seemed, and Hermione found herself preparing the house for guests, though not nearly as well as she had when she had expected Severus and Katherine. She was aware of the mess she should expect once the guests of today left - given the number of children that would be running about. Between Ginny's, Harry's, and Ron's children, there would be 10 kids between the ages of 2 and 9 in the house.

She had finished locking up her study to keep the multitudes of younger kids out, and prepared both Henry's bedroom and study with charms that would keep any of his breakables from being harmed. She laid out toys and games for the children to play with in the living room she had downstairs, having rarely used this room or prepared it for anything, she supposed a play area for children would be its greatest use, at least for the day. All it had in it was an older television set, a large couch, and her grandfather's old recliner. She resolved to find a better use for the room in time.

She had invited Ginny and Luna over early to help her prepare lunch, as she figured it would be foolish to have food delivered for this many people. Sitting in the lounge area awaiting their arrival is where she had found herself, holding a book, but for once she had not opened it. She found herself pondering the old friend that Severus meant to visit…

_Of course, he could mean anyone. You don't know his entire life; he may have many friends you are unaware of._

But she must know who it is, she knew she did not know his entire life, but the bulk of it had been spent in a castle she spent much of her formative years in, and the other life he lived in that time was spent with Death Eaters and the like. She very much doubted he was reacquainting with any of the latter, but more likely the former. Perhaps a professor at Hogwarts? Or an old potioneer friend?

Losing the ability to contemplate the matter any longer, as a knock at the door announced the arrival of two of her closest friends. Setting the unopened book aside, she stood to get the door. Henry had just arrived down the stairs as she went to open it.

"Aunt Hermione! Henry!" Rory came bursting in and flung herself at Henry who nearly fell. Ginny laughed as Hermione and Luna smiled at the pair. The other 3 kids filed in behind Rory, and Luna and Ginny stepped in behind them.

"Henry, why don't you show your cousins the area I've set up for them to play in? If you'd like, you can use the television." Henry nodded at her and started up the hall, with Rory close behind. Jasper had managed to find his way in the lounge area and was urged back out into the hall by Ginny.

"Well, they should be occupied with enough for us to prepare a meal, I hope." Hermione smiled at Ginny's words as Jasper jogged down the hall to catch the heels of the other kids.

"Yes, I hope they will. Here, the kitchen is at the end of the hall."

* * *

Henry sat with Rory, watching the younger children play with the toys his mum had set out. Rory was lying on her stomach watching the television when she asked without looking up, "What Hogwarts house do you think you'll be in? I overheard my mum's talking about it again the other night."

Henry shrugged, "Maybe Gryffindor like my parents? But I am kind of hoping for a change. Most of our family are Gryffindors after all."

Rory nodded and sat up looking at him, "Mum said she thought I'd be in Gryffindor like her, but mummy was in Ravenclaw… after flipping through that book you lent me though, I think that of all of them I might be better as a Gryffindor or maybe… I don't know, but I do think you'd be a great Ravenclaw."

Henry grinned, "I think so too… my friend Katherine and I talked about it in the park the other day. We think Ravenclaw would suit us best."

"Who's Katherine?"

"She lives near us, her dad is Severus Snape, you remember the stories?"

Rory stared at him for a moment before whispering, "He lives near you? That's amazing! Can we go meet him? I've always wanted to meet him, he's the only one from the war that we haven't met I think!"

Henry shook his head, "No, mum wouldn't let us, and I think she said Katherine was visiting her uncle when I asked if we could invite her so he's probably not there."

"Well, we're bound to meet him if Aunt Hermione is friends with him now."

Henry didn't know what to say because he did not think his mum was really friends with Severus Snape. He knew he was intimidated slightly by the man, but he was ecstatic to learn from him starting next month. He did not mention this to Rory though, he wasn't sure if it was because he thought she would be jealous, or because he wanted to keep it to himself…

They had sat there for some time talking, Henry eventually changed the subject from Katherine and Severus Snape because he honestly could not answer the questions that Rory was throwing at him. Once more, they were discussing houses, when his cousins and half-siblings showed up.

His mum and his Aunt Vanessa were leading the small horde of Potter and Weasley's into the room. James came running in and sat with Lysander immediately, helping him add to the tower he had started building with blocks, Albus and Ruby came in together and started playing with a puzzle he had left out. His mum was holding Uncle Harry's and Aunt Vanessa's youngest, his cousin, Lily. Aunt Vanessa was holding his half-brother Hugo. They sat them down in front of Rory and himself, before kneeling in front of them as well.

"Ginny and Eleanor are finishing up dinner, so we'll just sit here with you all while they finish up," his mum smiled at him, "How is it going in here? I'm glad the room hasn't been torn apart quite yet." She said this with a quick glance at Lysander in the corner with James and another one at Jasper who was immersed in a television show.

Rory answered for him, "They're behaving, but that usually doesn't last long with my brothers… you're lucky so far." Grinning, she added, "But if they start to destroy things, I'm pretty good at getting them to fix it."

Hermione laughed at her niece, "I'll be sure to call on you if they do get to that point."

They were cooing at the babies for a moment when suddenly Rory exclaimed, "Oh and Henry told me about the Snape's! You have to invite me over so I can meet them one day!"

Henry glanced at his mother, grimacing, she did not seem to be angry though, she just smiled at his cousin, "We will see if that can be arranged, dear. So, are you excited about getting another brother, Rory?"

Henry, glad for his mum's ability to change the subject with ease, turned to look at his Aunt Vanessa, who was looking at his mum with some confusion, but she didn't say anything…

* * *

She hadn't thought of a reason to tell Henry not to mention the Snape's in front of their family, and she knew doing so would only raise questions from Henry. The change of subject was easy enough, but she could feel Vanessa Potter's gaze as they spoke with the children.

Eleanor walked into the room, looking around at them all, "Lunch is ready! Hermione, you and Henry have quite the home, I'm quite sure this is one of the nicest homes in this neighbourhood."

Hermione had never been able to find a true fault in Ron's new wife; she was a true Hufflepuff and certainly had the knack for feeding Ron in a way that she knew she was never able to.

Giving a sort of serene smile at Eleanor in response, she pulled herself up and reached over to help Vanessa, and then rounded up the children and headed to the dining room. They had set the kids at another small table within viewing of the dining room, as they all would not fit at one table.

"Ginny, Eleanor, this looks amazing!" Vanessa had exclaimed, and the rest of the table agreed in unison.

There was not much news discussed at the table, aside from Harry's typical reports of illegal activities remaining that were related to death eater sympathizers. Ron always seemed to take this type of news with an air of jealousy but hung on Harry's every word. The two had not grown apart, so much as grown up. Hermione was a part of this as well, of course, they had all seen much of one another when all three were employed at the ministry, but everyone had gone their separate paths. Family always brought them together, and they each remained close in their own aspects.

As the night wound on, some of the kids began to get restless. Baby Hugo seemed exhausted, and Eleanor recommended that Ron gather Henry and Ruby so they could head home. In likewise, Lorcan was begging Luna to go home because he wanted to water his plants, a peculiar but sweet 5-year-old. The Weasley's and Lovegood-Weasley's took their leave, as Vanessa, Hermione, and Harry shared in cleaning up the dishes.

As Harry walked into the dining room once more, Vanessa casually looked up from the sink and smiled at Hermione, "Does Ron know that Severus Snape is now your neighbour?"

Hermione quite loved Vanessa's curiosity, simply because of her inability to completely grasp the severity of certain things in the wizarding world. She had always admired, and completely understood, Harry's choice in marrying a muggle. Vanessa knew nothing of the famous Harry Potter when they had met, and he was able to be himself around her without any expectations.

"He does not, but I don't think it's of great importance for him to know immediately, it's not as though he is a danger to myself or Henry… I think Ron might overreact honestly, he still judges Draco harshly, and I'm sure he would judge Severus in a similar aspect, despite Harry's constant reminder that he was the hero of the war."

Vanessa smiled at her, "I think you're right, I've overheard the two together on a few occasions and Ron will still refer to him as a greasy git, though Harry will usually correct him. There was also his dispute on Albus' middle name. I fully understood his choice after he explained it to me, despite the unusualness of both names. My parents always call him Al, and tell our extended family it's short for Alan."

At that moment, Harry returned, only overhearing the last part of his wife's words, exclaiming, "Oh yes, my boy Alan Steven. I think the names would've suited the true namesakes well too, Alan Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… though I'm not sure how Snape would feel about being Steven Snape."

Hermione snorted in response, paused a moment, and then added, "You could ask him yourself I suppose. That's what Vanessa and I were just discussing."

Harry stopped holding a towel from wiping the table, "What do you mean?"

"Severus Snape is a resident of this neighbourhood, he actually doesn't live too far from here." She acted as though this was not a big deal, but for Harry, who had been trying to have a face-to-face conversation with Severus for years now, she knew it was.

"Hermione!" He dropped the towel, "Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?"

She turned to him, and almost snappishly said, "Because, I was under the impression that his intention was to be left alone. I am certain of it now, but he has been kind enough to let me in on his life some, so I am sure if you give it more time, possibly I can convince him to sit with you."

"Let you into his life? What does that even mean? He didn't apparate away the moment he saw you?" He sounded frustrated with her, much like the Harry she knew in school did when she was not being clear enough with him.

"No Harry, he did not have the opportunity, as our children were entertaining one another at the library." She whipped around at him before he had a chance to respond, "He has a daughter and does not want the news of it being tossed around the wizarding world I assume; thus, he has remained hiding in the muggle world."

Harry did not say anything. He sat at a barstool, looking at her in shock it seemed.

Vanessa was the one to break the silence, she had watched the entire encounter in awe and confusion, "So… is his daughter near Henry's age then, Hermione?"

"Yes, she is, she is the same age as him, they will start Hogwarts at the same time, along with Rory."

Vanessa nodded in response, "That's good then, they will be friends before they start together, maybe Rory can meet her beforehand as well."

"Perhaps, I know Severus was truly thankful that Katherine had found a friend that was also a magical child. I am certain that is why he has been so cordial with me… He's also offered to homeschool Henry along with his daughter, prior to starting at Hogwarts."

"That's amazing!"

Harry looked at his wife, then back at Hermione. "I can't believe you didn't tell me." He said it quietly, interrupting the two women, who fell back in silence.

Hermione stared at him, willing herself not to lose her temper. "Harry, had I told you at any point before now, you would have whisked yourself here immediately and demanded to see him without any rationalization other than you wanted to talk to him."

"But I do want to talk to him, Hermione."

"I know Harry, but I daresay he has told you all that he can using those memories. I would assume that the scenes they conveyed were all too personal and nothing that he would want to rehash in the present, especially given that he is happy and has a family." Hermione herself had always been curious at the true contents of the memories that Harry had seen that night, Harry had given everyone the rundown of who Snape was and most took him on his word. The only other people that had seen the memories were the members of the Wizengamot that exonerated Severus after the war.

He hung his head, as Vanessa walked over to him, patted his hair and pulled him close. "You're right Hermione, you always are I suppose. I'm not even sure what I would say."

Hermione gave him a small smile, "Perhaps you could thank him, and you will get to Harry. Just not today, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify because I know it's confusing: Eleanor is Ron's current wife, (maiden name is Branstone, her name was mentioned in the books, she was a Hufflepuff two years below them) they have two kids, Ruby and Hugo. Harry's wife is Vanessa, she is a muggle, they have the usual 3 kids, James, Albus and Lily. All of Ginny and Luna's kids are adopted, Rory, Jasper, Lysander, Lorcan, and eventually Harvey. If you're curious about the ages I put the rest of my next gen kids, let me know! Also, I'm sorry there's not much Severus this chapter, but the next chapter is mostly them in America together. Hopefully that will make up for it!


End file.
